A folding knife connects the blade to the handle through a pivot, allowing the blade to fold into the handle. Folding knives are attractive to many users as compared to a fixed blade knife because they are lightweight, versatile and easily carried. Folding knives utilize a variety of folding mechanisms. However, most designs and systems used for folding have proven to be expensive, unsafe, and mechanically unreliable. For example, prior ball bearing systems for folding knives utilize balls disposed in annular races machined directly into the side panels of the handle. Unfortunately, it is difficult to manufacture the side panels of the handle with a high degree of planarity. As such, the balls are susceptible to binding after repeated use. Moreover, if the side panels are made of a relatively softer metal than the balls, the bearing races wear relatively quickly.